


Blast from the Past

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this story is the Monkees' song "The Girl I Knew Somewhere."  Lyrics are after the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past

The mission was over, finally, and Mark and April were taking advantage of the fact that neither one had been injured at their flight wasn’t leaving Heathrow for another seven hours.  The two agents had gone on a walking tour of some of Mark’s old stomping grounds around London from his days at University.  They had decided to stop for a beer at a pub six blocks away Westminster Abbey.

“Mark,” April said as he brought their drinks to the table and sat, “this afternoon has been lovely.  Thank you so much for showing me around.  If we ever have a chance to be in my hometown, I promise I’ll return the favor and give you a guided tour.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Luv.  In fact…” Mark’s voice faded as he saw a woman entering the pub and heading toward the bar. “Bloody hell,” he muttered.  “It seems your tour is about to include a bird from my past.”

April’s eyes went immediately to the woman to size her up.  She was dressed in a black and white checked mini – skirt with a black turtleneck and a red belt that matched her red purse and boots.  Her blonde hair was in a flip that was hung below her shoulders.  She obviously knew the bartender and was smiling and laughing as they spoke.

“She’s beautiful, Mark,” she observed, “Who is she?”

“My ex – fiancée.”

Before April could respond, the woman turned in their direction and saw them.  Her mouth formed into an “O” of recognition and then she smiled, picked up her glass and began to head toward their table.

“Mark Slate, I don’t Adam and Eve it!  Fancy meetin’ you ‘ere!  I ‘aven’t seen you in donkeys.  ‘Ow’ve you been, Duck?”

April noticed Mark sit up a little straighter.  “I’m fine, Hyacinth.  And, you?’

“Cor, so formal!  I know we had a bull the last time we saw each other, but that’s no reason for you to treat me like I’m brown bread!”  She tilted her head at April.  “Is that the trouble and strife?  Nice mincies and bacons she ‘as.  What’s ‘er name?”

April leaned over and whispered, “Is she having a stroke, Darling?”

“No such luck, Luv; she’s speaking in Cockney Rhyming Slang.  ‘Adam and Eve’ is believe, ‘donkeys’, as in donkey’s ears means years, ‘bull,’ as in bull and cow, means row.”

“I see.”

“’Brown bread’ means dead, ‘trouble and strife’ means wife, ‘mincies’ means mince pies for eyes and ‘bacons’ is short for bacon and eggs rhymes with legs.”  He was glad he was sitting to her left as he took her hand to deliberately hide her ring finger.  “To answer your questions, Hyacinth, yes, this is my American wife, April.”

April smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Mark raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.  “Today is our anniversary and I was just showing her around before we continue on to France this evening.”

Hyacinth’s smile became a little brittle after that remark.  “Well, congratulations to you both.  It really is good to see you again, Mark.  Take care.”  She drained her glass and went back to the bar, said goodbye to the bartender and headed out the door.

Mark walked to the window and watched her stride down the block and turn the corner.  When he sat back down, April put her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.  “So, Husband, want to tell me what that was all about?”

He signaled for another round and when it arrived, he took a deep swallow and sighed.  “Hyacinth and I dated for two years before I popped the question.  I won’t bore you with all the details, but suffice it to say she cheated on me in the worst ways possible.  When I found out, she begged for forgiveness.  Told me it meant nothing, _he_ meant nothing and begged for a second chance.  I was actually considering giving my ring back to her when me mum came to me and said that she ‘ad just seen Hyacinth snogging some bloke in a back booth at the Pig and Whistle Pub.  I went over there and it was just like Mum said.  She had her tongue so far down that guy’s throat that she never even saw me.  I just turned and walked out the door.  Today was the first time since then that I’ve laid eyes on her.”

“She was a fool, Mark.  You’re better off without her, Darling.”

“I know, but she really hurt me.  I realized I never really knew her.  I just can’t help but think ‘oo in the world was that girl.”

April finished her drink.  “I know who she was: Nobody, nobody at all.  Let’s go, Darling.  I want to walk by Buckingham Palace before we head to the airport.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You tell me that you've never been this way before.  
> You tell me things I know that I've heard somewhere.  
> You're standing in the places and you're  
> Staring down through faces, that bring to mind traces  
> Of a girl, a girl that I knew somewhere.
> 
> I just can't put my finger on what it is  
> That says to me "Watch out! Don't believe her."  
> I can't give any reasons girl,  
> My thoughts are bound down in a whirl.  
> I just can't think who in the world was that girl;  
> I know I met her somewhere.
> 
> Someway, somehow this same thing was done.  
> Someone, somewhere did me this same wrong.
> 
> Well, goodbye dear, I just can't take this chance again.  
> My fingers are still burning from the last time.  
> And if your love was not a game, I only have myself to blame.  
> That's as may be, I can't explain.
> 
> Just ask the girl that I knew somewhere.


End file.
